Taressa Miller
= Character Information = * Street Name: Circe * Real Name: Taressa Miller * Age: 27 * Demographic: Human * Archetype: Raccoon Shaman ''Physical Description'' *Height: 5ft 4in or 165cm *Weight: 115lb or 52.3kg *Hair ** Color: Black with strips of white. ** Length: Medium to long. Braided *Eye ** Color: Dark Brown ** Shape: Almond/Asian ''Background'' So the story goes: Circe, a young and arrogant 22 year old woman, had managed to acquire a powerful focus in the form of a vase or jar was warned that when she took the trophy it was very likely evil and cursed. Uncaring of the warning she took it home because it looked pretty. Some time after the last Las Vegas run in the year 2058, Circe attempted to cleanse this Chalice of Malice. Its rebuke was to suck her into the Meta Plane where she stayed for what she thought was 5 years. During this time, she survived on wit and intuition and some help from her Raccoon, though its help was limited by the nature of the Meta Plan. Five years of fighting off spirits and other Meta plane dwellers sharpened her magical skills, but because it wasn’t Earth, she lost many of her initiations due to being unused and not attuned for the “world” around her. Also five years of isolation, stripped her of most of her people skills. The time spent on the ‘plane changed her from what she once was, though the core of who she is only became more defined. Socks, a now, free spirit, some how managed to locate her and pull her through a weak spot in the border between planes. “It’s what Tex would have wanted..” Unfortunately that spot happened to be in Lagos in the year 2071. Though Circe had aged a mere 5 years, the world around her had ripped it’s self apart again and changed in the 13 years she had been gone. Socks informed her of the death of Tex and though he wasn’t sure about the others, he had mementos from Tex that he had wanted her to have, namely his revolvers and his cowboy hat and an ancient credstick with very limited funds. Clothed in what she had on at the time and her few foci at her hip, the Sustaining foci(1) raccoon tail in her hair, the Sustaining foci(3) raccoon tail on her belt, and the Power foci(3) looped earring in her right upper ear, she had nothing else. Goals Notoriety/Street Cred * Notoriety * Street Cred * Public Awareness = Character Statistics = ''Edges/Flaw'' Qualities -35 * Magician -15 * Astral Chameleon -5 * Mentor Spirit (Raccoon) -5 * Focused Concentration Rank 1 -10 Flaws +35 * Gremlins +5 * SINner (Criminal) +10 * Sensitive Neural Structure +5 * Sensitive System +15 = Attributes = * Body: 2 * Agility: 2 * Reaction: 3 * Strength: 2 * Charisma: 4 * Intuition: 5 * Logic: 3 * Willpower: 5 * Edge: 2 * Initiative: 8 * Magic: 7 * Essence: 6 = Skills = Language * English (N) * Japanese (3) Knowledge LOG + Skill * Magical Reagents 3 (6) * Foci 2 '''(5) * Spell Design 3 (6) * Para - Animals 3 (6) * Geology (Lay lines) 3 (6) * Meta Planes 4 (7) * Glass/Metal Art Work 3 (8) ** (INT + Skill) Active *Sorcery Skill Group 4 **(Magic + Skill) -> Spellcasting (11) -> Counterspelling (11) -> Ritual Spellcasting (11) * Conjuring Skill Group 4 ** (Magic + Skill) -> Summoning (11) -> Binding (11) -> Banishing (11) * Animal Husbandry Skill Group 1 ** (Intuition + Skill) -> Animal Handling (6) -> Animal Training (6) -> Riding (4) --> (Reaction + Skill) -> VetTech (4) --> (Logic + Skill) * Astral Combat 5 (10) ** (WIL + Skill) * Assensing 4 (9) ** (INT + Skill) * Enchanting/Artificing 2/4 (9/11) ** (Magic + Skill) * Etiquette 2 (6) **(CHA + Skill) * Perception 5 (10) **(INT + Skill) * Dodge 3 (6) ** (REA + Skill) * Pistols/Revolver 1/3 (3/5) ** (AGI + Skill) *Survival 3 (8) ** (WIL + Skill) = Critters = Cerberus Hound '' Canis Cerberi'' Circe owns 2 pups Attributes * Body: 6 * Agility: 4 * Reaction: 5 * Strength: 6 * Charisma: 3 * Intuition: 6 * Logic: 2 * Willpower: 4 * Edge: 2 * Initiative: 11 * Essence: 6 * ' Movement:' 15/50 Skills * Exotic ranged Weapon 2 * Infiltration 3 * Intimidation 3 * Perception 6 * Running 4 * Shadowing 4 * Tracking 4 * Unarmed combat 4 Powers * Concealment (Self) * Corrosive Spit * Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Low-Light, Vision, Smell, Thermographic Vision) * Immunity (Cold, Fire) * Movement (Self) * Natural Weapon ( Bite: DV 4P, AP 0) Training * Instinctive: ** Sit (Trained) ** Lay Down (Trained) ** Crate Training (Trained) ** Bark on Command * Basic: ** Recall (Trained) ** Heel (Trained) ** Stay (Trained) * Moderate: ** Attack or Defend on Command ** Jump through Window ** Dodge ** Corrosive Spit Enemy * Advanced: ** Drug -Sniffing ** Search and Rescue ** Tracking ** Directed Bite Placement (e.g. bite gun arm) = Magic = Magic: 6 of 8 Shamanic Lodge Force 6 Spell Casting *Casting (11) ** (Magic + Skill) When casting Combat spells -1 When casting Manipulations spells possible +2 *Drain 10 + 1 (11) ** (WIL + INT) ** Focused Concentration Quality 10 BP +1 When casting Manipulations spells possible +2 ''' Conjuring * Summoning (10) ** (Magic + Skill) When Summoning spirits of Beast possible +1 * Banishing (10) ** (Magic + Skill) * Binding (10) ** (Magic + Skill) ''Initiation'' Grade 1: Cleansing Grade 2: Filtering ''Foci'' * Power Foci (3) - loop earring * Sustaining Foci (1) - Raccoon tail in her hair * Sustaining Foci (3) - Raccoon tail on her belt ''Spells'' Combat Spells * '''Stun Bolt © ** Type: M ** Range: LOS ** Damage: M ** Duration: I ** Drain:(F/2)-1 * Stun Ball © ** Type: M ** Range: LOS ** Damage: M ** Duration: I ** Drain:(F/2)+1 * Mana Bolt © ** Type: P ** Range: LOS ** Damage: M ** Duration: I ** Drain:(F/2) * Mana Ball © ** Type: P ** Range: LOS ** Damage: M ** Duration: I ** Drain:(F/2)+2 Detection Spells Health Spells * Increased Reflexes (H) ** Type: P ** Range: T ** Damage: N/A ** Duration: S ** Drain: (F/2)+2 Illusion Spells * Trid Phantasm (I) ** Type: P ** Range: LOS (A) ** Damage: N/A ** Duration: S ** Drain: (F/2)+3 * Improved Invisibility (I) ** Type: p ** Range: LOS ** Damage: N/A ** Duration: S ** Drain: (F/2)+1 * Stealth (I) ** Type: P ** Range: LOS ** Damage: N/A ** Duration: S ** Drain: (F/2)+1 Manipulation Spells * Levitate (M) ** Type: P ** Range: LOS ** Damage: N/A ** Duration: S ** Drain: (F/2)+1 * Armor (M) ** Type: P ** Range: LOS ** Damage: N/A ** Duration: S ** Drain: (F/2)+3 * Astral Armor(M) ** Type: M ** Range: LOS ** Damage: N/A ** Duration: S ** Drain: (F/2)+2 * Mana Barrier (M) ** Type: M ** Range: LOS (A) ** Damage: N/A ** Duration: S ** Drain: (F/2)+1 * Physical Barrier(M) ** Type: P ** Range: LOS (A) ** Damage: N/A ** Duration: S ** Drain: (F/2)+3 * Shapechange(M) ** Type: P ** Range: LOS (A) ** Damage: N/A ** Duration: S ** Drain: (F/2)+2 * Control Thoughts (Mental) (M) ** Type: M ** Range: LOS ** Damage: N/A ** Duration: S ** Drain: (F/2)+2 Mental Manipulations: For Mental Manipulation spells, the caster makes an Opposed Magic + Spellcasting Test against the target’s Willpower (+ Counterspelling, if available). If the caster scores more hits, she controls the target as noted in the spell description. Every (Force) Combat Turns, the victim may spend a Complex Action to shake off the mental control. The victim rolls a Willpower (+ Counterspelling) Test; each hit reduces the net hits on the caster’s original Spellcasting Test. If the spellcaster’s net hits are reduced to 0, the spell no longer affects the target. '' Mentor Spirit '''Raccoon' *Bonus ** +2 Manipulation Spells ** +1 Spirits of Beast *Disadvantage **-1 Combat Spells Combat: Fire Detection: Man Health: Water Illusion: Air Manipulation: Beasts = Gear = Earned: 66,500¥ Spent: 34,103¥ Current: 32,397¥ Cyberware/Bioware *None Weapons *'Tex's Revolvers Ruger Superwarhawks' ** Paired ** Customized balanced of the pistol grips (No Off-hand penalty and if fired alternately are considered semi-auto) ** Personalized Grip (which do not give their usual Recoil Compensation due to the above effect) ** Shock Security Grip (which doubles as a stun baton) ** Silver and gold-chased (one has silver filigree, the other has gold filigree... in a pinch, they can be used as clubs with the appropriate vulnerability against critters with Allergy) ** Damage (6P, -2 AP, single shot) ** Melee Hardening ** Long Barrel (+1 Conceal ability penalty,10% longer ranges). ** Smart linked **2 speed loaders for 6 shot revolver **Regular Ammo x 120 **Skinlink x 2 Armor ' Worn ' * Tex's Old Dusty Cowboy Hat ** +1/+1 * Lined Coat ** +6/+4 * Form Fitting Armor ** +6/+4 '' Total Armor: '' +13/+9 ' Other ' * ' Formal Wear ' ** +3/+2 Misc. *'Sony Emperor' 2/3 ** Iris Orb 3/3 ** Skinlink ** Subvocal Microphone ** Wall Space ** Virtual Weather *'Glasses' (Rating 4) ** Low Light ** Flare Compensation ** Image Link ** Smartlink ** Skinlink ** Linguasoft Awori Rating 1 ** Linguasoft Hausa Rating 1 = Contacts = * Socks: Loyalty 3 / Connections 3 - A freed spirit, Socks was Tex's old ally spirit. * Episode 1 ** Ekwueme (Fixer): Loyalty 2/Connections 4 ** Adisa (Undertaker): Loyalty 1/Connections 4 ** Yewande (of the Daughters of Yemaja) : Loyalty 1/Connections 4 * Episode 2 ** John Karmichael (Horizon): Loyalty 1/Connections 5 * Episode 4 ** Faith Dubaku (Lagos Daily Times) = Karma Log = Total: 63 Spent: 59 Remaining: 4 = Journals = * The New Adventures of a Raccoon Shaman = Misc. =